Necesidades Oscuras
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad le es dada a Draco Malfoy. Ahora está en un mundo donde no tiene magia y es libre de hacer cuanto le plazca. Una vez más como por castigo divino se ve cara a cara con el antagonista de su historia Harry Potter pero esta vez tiene una gran ventaja para ganar porque el muchacho de ojos verdes es solo un inexperto adolescente.
1. Todo debe desaparecer

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Este proyecto participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016, celebrado por las paginas We love Drarry y I love Bottom Harry"

Aquí está mi segunda participación en este festival, esperando que les guste dejo la introducción a este mundo alternativo donde Draco es un sensual pianista y Harry un rebelde sin causa.

Las musas de inspiración para el fic fueron Norwegian Wood (The Beatles) y Dark Necessities (Red Hot Chili Peppers)

* * *

Prefacio

 **Todo debe desaparecer**

Un cuerpo pálido y delgado se abría paso por la densa neblina. Draco Malfoy iba completamente desnudo caminando por aquel suelo blanco preguntándose qué había pasado, hace tan solo unos instantes se encontraba espalda con espalda junto al auror Potter, se enzarzaron en una pelea difícil contra unos traficantes de dragones, Draco recordaba las luces rojas y verdes que eran disparadas de todos lados. Su escuadrón estaba conformado por siete aurores incluyéndolo a él y solo quedaban en pie los que se decían enemigos a muerte en la escuela de magia.

Se escuchó un sonido lejano como el de un tren accionado por vapor, el rubio sonrío, _al parecer estoy a punto de tomar el tren_ se dijo con ironía, en momentos como esos era cuando el rubio evocaba la imagen de los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, en el último instante en que los vio las pupilas verdes transmitían preocupación y culpa, a Draco le pareció un poco retorcido alegrarse de que el auror estrella le prestara atención poco antes de su muerte y es que no podía evitar sonreír al recordar la voz grave de Potter llamándolo.

¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¡Maldición, no te mueras!

 _Lo siento Potter, no es como que voy a permanecer vivo solo porque tú lo dices_ pensó divertido el rubio.

El ruido característico de la llegada del tren inundo la nada en la que Draco se encontraba, una hermosa máquina de vapor se materializo frente a los ojos plateados, cuando las puertas se abrieron Draco no dudo en subirse. La estancia estaba vacía y en silencio. Una fuerza desconocida impulso al auror hasta la parte trasera del tren, cuando abrió la puerta para ir al siguiente vagón se quedó de piedra por lo que vio.

El paisaje había cambiado completamente, Draco estaba desconcertado, de pronto se vio rodeado por personas que reconoció de inmediato, _muggles_ dijo para sí mismo el rubio, la gente no lo miraba estaban distraídos con sus ajetreadas vidas.

Un cuerpo pálido y delgado se abría paso por el mar de personas que lo rodeaban, la figura llevaba un traje negro y zapatos de piel de buen gusto, elegante y sin demasiada ostentosidad. _Debe ser un truco de mi mente, probablemente el rayo verde en lugar de matarme me volvió loco_ , pensó Draco, busco a tientas su varita pero no la encontró, suspiro de frustración y espero a llegar a la siguiente estación para ubicarse en el espacio, justo en esos momentos el rubio estaba en el London Underground.

Draco se sentía mal, podía percibir que algo había cambiado en su persona, su núcleo mágico había desaparecido ¿era este un castigo divino? Y como si el destino le respondiera un muchacho le empujo el hombro, los ojos de plateados se dilataron cuando se encontró con unos iris verdes, pero estos ojos eran diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, ¿Dónde había quedado la fiereza que los caracterizaba en cada batalla? ¿Por qué ahora esos ojos parecían los de un cachorrito apaleado?

—Disculpe señor —dijo Harry Potter.

El rubio no sabía que hacer por lo que solo asintió, observo de arriba abajo al nuevo Potter que se presentaba ante él, era un adolescente de aproximadamente quince años, iba vestido de negro, llevaba el cabello alborotado (como siempre), postura desenfadada y las gafas que lo caracterizaban habían desaparecido.

—¿Potter? —susurro Draco estirando la delicada mano en dirección al joven.

Su voz nunca llegó a oídos del moreno pues en esos momentos se abrió la puerta del subterráneo y Harry Potter se perdió en el mar de gente.

 _Enserio, ¿Qué está pasando?_ Se preguntó Draco Malfoy.


	2. El gato que maúlla a la luna

**El gato que maúlla a la luna**

 _Algún tiempo después…_

Un muchacho de cabello azabache que combinaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche caminaba a paso ligero por las calles aledañas a su casa, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolcillos de su chamarra negra e iba escuchando música en su iPod, _I can't get no satisfaction_ , sonaba por los auriculares y era justo como el joven se sentía _no consigo satisfacción_ pensó mirando el letrero que anunciaba su llegada a Privet Drive.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de entrar a la casa algo al otro lado de la calle llamo su atención, se recargo en la pared de ladrillo y miro con atención a una figura que se movía en el jardín de la casa de enfrente, parecía que estaba intentando arrastrar una caja muy pesada, Harry sonrió al ver los infructuosos intentos de la persona por mover aquel objeto pesado, se planteó la idea de ir a ofrecer su ayuda pero la descarto de inmediato, su tía le había dicho que no socializara con los vecinos más de lo necesario para evitar preguntas embarazosas sobre el muchacho extraño que vivía con ellos, "ojala fueras más normal" le decía a menudo su tía.

Un gritito parecido al chillido de un ratón distrajo a Harry de la casa de enfrente, los ojos verdes del moreno enfocaron a su tía que llevaba puesto un mandil y bolsas de basura en la mano, se quitó los audífonos y suspiro con cansancio.

—Me diste un susto de muerte ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Le das un aspecto lúgubre al jardín, metete —regaño Petunia.

—Pensé que la casa de enfrente estaba vacía —comento Harry ayudando a su tía con las bolsas.

—Lo estaba hasta hace unas horas, alguien se mudó ahí, parece que no es nadie importante —dijo Petunia con aburrimiento.

—Ummm.

Petunia era una persona que siempre estaba ocupada viendo lo que hacían sus vecinos, siendo un ama de casa ejemplar que se preocupa por las apariencias y por supuesto ser una madre que consentía a su hijo en todo lo que podía sin importar que Dudley ya tuviera los dieciséis años cumplidos.

Harry echó una última mirada al jardín y entro a la casa después de su tía Petunia, se fue directo a su habitación, apago las luces y se recostó en su cama, _I can't get no girl with action_ , volvió a sonar en las orejas del moreno, Harry pensó en Hermione y en la relación que se había terminado porque la chica era demasiado recatada, era una lástima pues la castaña le gustaba mucho, _no consigo una chica con acción_ , _tal vez debería buscar otra vez a un chico_ pensó Harry recordando aquel lío de una noche con Neville un compañero de escuela, tras esas cavilaciones se quedó dormido.

La lista de reproducción se había acabado pero Harry seguía escuchando música como entre sueños, abrió los ojos verdes y maldijo internamente cuando le calaron los lentes de contacto, como recientemente los estaba utilizando se le olvidaban los cuidados que tenía que tener, se quitó los auriculares y se sorprendió cuando la música no se detuvo pues esta venía del exterior, miro por la ventana notando que las notas provenían de la casa de enfrente, la persona que recién se había mudado estaba tocando el piano, la melodía era hermosa, tanto que hizo a Harry suspirar, él no era muy fan de la música clásica, prefería a Metallica o The Rolling Stones pero no podía negar que aquella melodía le hacía sentir…algo. Harry se sintió como un gato hechizado por la luna, de improvisto le dieron ganas de cantar pero se contuvo a tiempo.

El rubio deslizaba sus dedos blanquecinos por las teclas del piano dejándose llevar por la armonía, recodo vagamente las palabras que Albus Dumbledore había dicho una vez "¡Ah, la música! ¡Una magia más allá de lo que hacemos aquí!" Si ya no tenía magia de verdad entonces haría algo con la música, a esa conclusión había llegado Draco cuando noto que estaba perdido en un mundo diferente sin ninguna ayuda por razones que desconocía.

En cuanto el hombre bajó del subterráneo de Londres busco respuestas, respuestas que no encontró en ninguna parte, por ahora solo seguiría buscándolas y mientras tanto tendría que sobrevivir en ese mundo. Los caminos que lo habían llevado hasta Privet Drive fueron confusos como todo en su nueva vida, pero cuando vio que el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miraba desde la casa de enfrente comprendió que sus acciones no eran casualidad, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería el destino? Los agraciados dedos de Draco se detuvieron y con un suspiro se levantó del banquillo para acostarse en el suelo de su habitación.

* * *

Por si quedaba alguna duda la canción que estaba escuchando Harry en su iPod era Satisfaction (The Rolling Stones)

Gracias por seguir el fic y a Alexander Malfoy Black y cuqui. luna.3 por comentar, esperando que les siga gustando dejo el cap 2.


	3. Calor infernal

**Calor infernal**

El agua corría entre los dedos enrojecidos de Draco Malfoy, un instante después más platos eran puestos en la tarja, el rubio frunció el ceño _¿es que nunca iba a terminar de lavar los trastos?_ Pensó ceñudo, nunca en la vida había hecho nada de trabajo manual y era una tortura para él tener que hacerlo ahora, desde que llego a su otra vida se dedicaba a buscar pequeños trabajos para pagar la casa que estaba rentando y comprar libros para investigar sobre su situación, además claro de sus necesidades básicas comida, ropa, etc. Vivir en un mundo sin magia era horrible y ser pobre lo era aún más.

Mientras Draco lavaba los platos recordó las innumerables veces que se había burlado de Weasley y su pobreza, en aquel entonces era bastante divertido, pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia le daba un remordimiento terrible, tal vez su regreso de la muerte era para darle una lección de vida, si ese era el caso prefería estar muerto que en aquel infierno.

.

Harry tenía recargada la mejilla en la fría superficie de la mesa, miraba por la ventana pensando en lo que quería hacer, el calor afuera era infernal y solo esperaba por algo frio para tomar.

—Debe gustarte mucho estar aquí si vienes incluso cuando es tu día libre —dijo una voz conocida.

El moreno levanto la cara para encontrarse con su compañera de trabajo Cho Chang, llevaba una falda negra a medio muslo, una blusa blanca y el reglamentario delantal con el logo del restaurante bar, su cabello negro como la noche le caía sobre los pechos y en la mano llevaba una libreta.

—Luces encantadora —comento Harry en tono desenfadado.

Una blanca sonrisa lo encegueció por un momento.

—Lo sé, bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tenía ganas de quedarme en casa, mi tía se ha puesto unos shorts que apenas le tapan el trasero y cada vez que se agacha es asqueroso.

Cho se rió.

—¿Y no tienes a otro lugar a donde ir? Podrías estar con tu linda novia, encerrados los dos en la biblioteca —dijo con malicia la morena.

Harry suspiro.

—Termino conmigo alegando que no me tomaba nada enserio —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Cho se inclinó en la mesa y estudio con sus profundos ojos negros a Harry.

—¿Quieres que te consuele?

Harry se rió.

—No vine aquí para eso, además estoy pensando que tal vez me venga bien un chico.

Cho suspiro decepcionada pero luego se encogió de hombros, de todas formas en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Cedric así que daba igual.

—Puedo presentarte a alguien, no sé si sea gay pero es tan hermosamente delicado que…—empezó a decir Cho.

Harry escucho divertido el monologo de la morena sobre el hombre que lavaba los trastos desde hacía tres días, era rubio de ojos grises, delgado y de facciones afiladas, alto y guapo, Cho no sabía qué edad tenía pero parecía rondar los veintisiete.

.

Draco suspiro aliviado cuando termino con el ultimo vaso sucio, en unos minutos tendría su descanso. El rubio vio que el supervisor lo miraba de reojo y después iba directamente hasta el mostrador.

—¡Chang! ¡Deja de coquetear y ponte a trabajar! —grito y después volvió a la cocina.

A si esa nueva vida era tan extraña, encontrarse con personas que ya conocía antes pero que no lo recordaban en lo absoluto, además de que ahí parecía no existir la magia, Draco estaba tan confundido pero se dejaba llevar pues no podía hacer otra cosa, cuando vio a la Ravenclaw a quien solo conocía de vista en Hogwarts la esperanza le lleno el pecho esperando que ella le dijera algo sobre su vida pasada, sobre la muerte, sobre la magia pero decepcionado tras las primeras palabras de la muchacha de pelo negro (Que guapo eres ¿Cómo te llamas?) se resignó a seguir sin respuestas.

–Umpf como si pudiera coquetear con Harry-quiero-follar-con-un-chico-Potter —farfullo Cho.

Draco la miro sorprendido, ¿Potter estaba allí? ¿Será que él es la clave de todo este embrollo? Se preguntó el rubio asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina, lo vio ahí sentado con el gesto neutro mirando por la ventana, como la vez anterior se sorprendió de su mirada triste pero aun así los ojos verdes seguían siendo impresionantes, esta vez llevaba mezclilla y camiseta y tenía ese aire aburrido y despistado, Draco sonrió y justo después sintió que lo empujaban fuera de la cocina, molestia miro a Cho con una sonrisa extraña, casi cruel.

—Te presentare a alguien Draco porque ya es hora de tu descanso —dijo en voz baja la morena.

* * *

Gracias a Ginny miau y chiquita05 por sus comentarios.


	4. Miradas tristes

**Miradas tristes**

La negrura de los ojos profundos de Cho estudiaban cada movimiento del príncipe, la verdad es que se sentía decepcionada, estaba esperando que Draco tratara a Harry con la misma cortante frialdad con la que ella era tratada pero el rubio mostró un interés repentino en su amigo.

—¿Me podría traer otra cerveza señorita? —pidió un comensal.

Cho no tuvo más remedio que apartar a mirada de aquella pareja para atender al cliente con una deslumbrante sonrisa, _ellos…¿se están llevando bien?_ Se preguntó con molestia.

.

Harry estaba impresionado, el hombre que tenía enfrente era sin duda atractivo, cuando Cho los presento no tenía mucho interés pero a medida que lo estudiaba con la mirada lo encontraba más y más interesante, la mirada tan extraña que tenía en los ojos grises, madura como el de alguien que ha pasado por cosas terribles y también cansada como si estuviera ya harto de la vida, además los gestos que realizaba eran los propios de alguien que ha crecido con comodidades y sin embargo…

—¿Dices que lavas los platos? —pregunto Harry.

El rubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Harry encontró aquel gesto divertido ¿le avergonzaba su trabajo?

—Así es, llevo aquí tres días —contesto de mal humor Draco.

—¡Ah! Entonces por eso no te había visto, yo no trabajo los fines de semana y hoy es mi día libre ¿estarás aquí por un tiempo?

—Tanto como me necesiten —dijo el rubio con un deje de resignación.

—No te gusta tu trabajo ¿Por qué no buscas algo mejor?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, desde que le presentaron a Harry se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tampoco tenía idea de lo que significaban cosas como quidditch o mortífago y ahora estaba conociendo a un Harry Potter totalmente diferente, más joven, observador de su entorno, tranquilo e inteligente.

—No me dan algo mejor aunque lo pida porque no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo —dijo el rubio sinceramente.

Harry lo miro confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar, levanto la barbilla unos centímetros.

—No es algo que me apetezca contarle a un mocoso como tú —contesto orgulloso.

Harry se rió.

—Lo entiendo, perdón por entrometerme es que me pareció curiosa tu manera de hablar —dijo el muchacho.

Draco sonrío con tristeza, como había extrañado esa risa, el rubio recordó vagamente sus años en el departamento de aurores, cuando terminaban una ronda y algún compañero hacia una broma estúpida, entonces Harry reía francamente y se volteaba a mirarlo con los ojos verdes brillando como diciendo "deja de ser petulante y ríete que esa estuvo buena" al Harry de este mundo también le brillaban los ojos cuando se reía, ¡ _Agh estoy harto! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿No podía solo morir y ya?_ Pensó con amargura, miro la mano morena que se posó sobre la suya.

—Lo siento ¿te hice recordar algo doloroso? —pregunto preocupado Harry.

Draco levanto la vista de las manos unidas en un perfecto contraste, pálido y moreno.

—Está bien, solo estaba auto compadeciéndome —dijo el rubio y suspiro.

Harry se sintió enternecido por aquella mirada triste, sabia reconocerla bastante bien pues es la mirada que siempre le regresaba el espejo de su habitación cuando miraba su reflejo, pero las atribulaciones de la persona que tenía frente a él parecían ser un poco más complejas que la suyas.

—Mi descanso está por terminar y todavía no he comido nada ¿te importa si me retiro? —dijo Draco.

La verdad era que se estaba sintiendo bien estando con Harry Potter aunque no fuera el mismo que conocía anteriormente pero también le traía a la mente recuerdos dolorosos.

—Claro yo también me tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras, ¿te molesta si te veo después del trabajo? —pregunto Harry.

El moreno había quedado prendado de ese hombre llamado Draco Malfoy.

—En realidad me da lo mismo —contesto el rubio en tono frío.

Harry no se amedrento.

—Pasare por aquí a las siete —dijo el moreno con firmeza levantándose de su asiento.

—Está bien —comentó el rubio.

.

Harry se perdió en los escaparates del centro comercial, odiaba el ambiente tan plástico que tenían esos lugares pero para matar el tiempo no estaban tan mal, había aire acondicionado, comida rápida (al final ya no había pedido nada en el restaurante bar) y podía ojear las revistas que quisiera. Los lugares que frecuentaba Harry eran por lo general lúgubres y abrían al anochecer o a media tarde y estaban lejos del restaurante, así que compro una revista de música, una hamburguesa y otro libro de terror para leer en casa, se sentó en la zona de comida y se puso los audífonos esperando a que Draco saliera del trabajo, quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría responderlos pero me incomoda la idea de enviar MP pero sepan que los leo y me hacen muy feliz: **L.H** , **chiquita05** y **.3**

Y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores.


	5. Brisa nocturna

**Brisa nocturna**

Los cuerpos se estrecharon en el reducido espacio, Draco Malfoy estaba sonrojado y una sonrisita bailaba en los labios de Harry, cuando las puertas se abrieron y la voz anuncio que habían llegado a Surrey ambos salieron un poco aliviados de que aquella situación se terminara y a la vez decepcionados por la misma razón.

—Todavía no puedo creer que vivas en Privet Drive —comento Harry al salir de la estación.

—Cosas del destino —dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Dónde vivías antes?

Draco evito la pregunta comentando algo sobre el clima, para esas alturas Harry ya se había dado una idea de cómo era el carácter de Malfoy, era orgulloso, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado y casi podía asegurar que antes de lavar trastos él era millonario, como era de esperar el moreno quedo deslumbrado por su aura de misterio. Caminaron por las calles que iban directo a la aburrida comunidad de casas iguales, Draco sintió una brisa fría que le hizo suspirar.

—Estás haciendo el trabajo equivocado, mañana hablare con el supervisor —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú eres el que estaba tocando la melodía de piano la otra noche ¿no?

Draco se sorprendió, no esperaba que nadie estuviera despierto a esas horas de la madrugada como para escucharlo tocar.

—Sí.

—En el restaurante en el que trabajamos hay música en vivo de martes a viernes a las cinco, por lo regular contratan a grupos de jazz o concertistas clásicos —explico Harry.

—No me esperaba eso.

—Es que solo te concentras en la cocina y no ves nada a tu alrededor, en realidad ese local es genial, me gusta mucho trabajar ahí.

—Ya veo, nunca me imaginé que Harry Potter dijera algo tan elocuente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tengo pinta de vulgar? —se quejó el menor.

Draco se rió.

—Un poco, si —dijo con sinceridad el rubio.

 _Al menos el tú de antes lo era_ , pensó Draco. Entraron a Priven Drive, Harry echo una ojeada a la casa de sus tíos y torció el gesto, aún era temprano y no le apetecía volver.

—Oye ¿te importa si voy a tu casa? —pregunto Harry esperanzado.

—¿Para qué?

—Para pasar el rato, aun no quiero volver.

Ese Harry era muy informal cuando hablaba con Draco lo que le desconcertaba mucho.

—¿No tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte algo? No deberías confiar en las personas tan fácilmente, imagina que soy un asesino en serie y estoy escapando de la policía y por eso me mude al lugar más aburrido que encontré.

—Qué tontería, a mí no me da miedo nada y en caso de que me hicieras algo, bueno en realidad lo estoy esperando —dijo Harry con malicia.

Draco negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Está bien, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo, tengo que investigar algunas cosas y te advierto que no tengo mucho con lo que puedas entretenerte.

El moreno siguió a Draco por el caminillo que conducía a su casa, se quedó embobado mirando el cuello blanco y largo, la nuca en la que caían pequeños mechones rubios y los hombros anchos. Draco abrió la puerta y entro a la casa encendiendo las luces a su paso, fue directo a la cocina por algo de tomar, lamentablemente solo tenía vino y no estaba seguro de si podría darle algo de eso a su compañero de quince años.

—Siéntate donde quieras —dijo Draco desde la cocina.

Harry miro la estancia, no había ningún mueble más que el piano de cola blanco y pilas de libros esparcidos por ahí, sobre el suelo de madera había una alfombra azul oscuro, el menor decidió sentarse en la mullida superficie, Draco se sentó a su lado y le tendió una copa de vino.

—¿Sabes? Solo estaba bromeando con eso de que quería que me hicieras algo, ¿planeas emborracharme? —dijo Harry dándole un sorbo al vino, sus papilas gustativas dieron un salto de gusto, sabía muy bien.

—Así es, planeo emborracharte y luego encerrarte en el armario para poder hacerte lo que quiera —dijo Draco medio en broma.

Lo cierto era que ver la versión más joven de Harry le había despertado sentimientos de adolecente, necesidades oscuras que creyó encerradas y olvidadas. Harry se entristeció por un momento, _no, no quiero volver a la alacena_ pensó dando otro sorbo a la copa.

—No me gustan los espacios cerrados, probablemente morirá de estrés si me encierras —dijo Harry intentando mantener el tono de broma que estaban llevando.

—Vaya si mueres tan pronto no sería divertido además creo que tu familia se daría cuenta de inmediato y me mandaría a arrestar.

—No, a ellos no les importaría.

—Que dices.

—Mis tíos estarían felices de deshacerse de mí.

 _Vaya esto es malo_ pensó Draco cuando vio la cara de seriedad que había puesto el muchacho.

—¿Tus padres…?

—Muertos. Accidente de auto. —contesto Harry con voz monocorde.

Draco pensó que la vida era injusta, en este mundo al menos se habría esperado que Potter conociera a sus padres y tuviera una vida feliz porque sin magia a ese muchacho de ojos tristes no le quedaba nada.

—Lo siento, Harry —el nombre del joven se sentía raro en los labios, siempre había sido Potter para Draco— si hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte…

—Hay algo…—dijo Harry acercándose al mayor.

Draco sintió el aliento de Harry contra su rostro, olía a vino, el rubio se estremeció.

—Tócame —pidió Harry en un murmullo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Luz Gil** , **cuqui. luna. 3** , **Muz Thompson** y **mESTEFANIAb** (Hola mest encontrándote también por acá, que genial) por comentar.


	6. Recuperando la esencia

**Recuperando la esencia**

Sentado en la alfombra, balanceando una copa de vino vacía se encontraba Harry mientras miraba atento la espalda de Draco, cuando el joven Potter había pronunciado la palara "tócame" sin duda no se refería a eso.

La melodía que el mayor le estaba regalando al pelinegro era hermosa, moviendo los dedos con maestría producía sonidos inimaginables, en cierto modo Harry pensó que Draco si estaba tocándolo, aquellas notas que caían como una lluvia rápida y salvaje estaban llegando a través de la piel hasta las entrañas de Harry.

Cuando los dedos pálidos se detuvieron el menor se acercó a Draco y lo abrazo por la espalda, el rubio se sorprendió a pesar de que ya empezaba a darse una idea de la atrevida personalidad de Harry.

—Gracias —susurro el moreno y se sentó en el banco frente al piano.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Draco tomo la barbilla de Harry atrayéndolo hacia él para saborear la esencia del vino de la boca de Harry con su lengua, con la mano libre enredo los dedos en el cabello azabache haciendo más profundo el contacto. Harry contento de que su petición por fin fuera acatada de la manera correcta puso ambas manos en el pecho de su compañero deleitándose con aquellos delgados y hábiles labios. El beso se prolongó indefinidamente acompañado de caricias apasionadas.

El ruido que hizo el cuerpo de Harry al ser empujado contra el piano saco a Draco del pequeño éxtasis en el que se había sumido. Harry se dio cuenta de la duda en las aguas grises y profundas de los ojos del mayor y se apresuró a salvar la distancia que los separaba besándolo una vez más. Pero Draco se levantó y miro al muchacho con aprensión.

—Es tarde, ve a casa —pidió el rubio.

Harry decepcionado asintió. Draco miro desde la ventana como el muchacho se iba _, antes de saltar sobre él tengo que descubrir lo que pasa en mi vida_ pensó el rubio.

.

Patatas al horno y una cerveza, escribió Cho en la pequeña libretita, fue hasta la cocina a hacer el pedido notando que el príncipe de inmediato alzaba la mirada del jabón y los trastos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el aparto la suya decepcionado, la morena se molestó y al mismo tiempo sus piro divertida, desde la mañana Harry y Draco se comportaban muy raro, como una pareja que hubiese tenido su primer pelea de pareja, _no me digas que esos dos…_ pensó Cho.

Harry sintió como lo jalaban del brazo, asustado enfoco sus ojos verdes en la guapa muchacha.

—Me diste un susto de muerte —se quejó Harry.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que era el príncipe o algo así? —pregunto maliciosa.

Harry sonrió le divertía mucho que le dijera príncipe a Draco aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el rubio era igual de inalcanzable, atractivo y talentoso como un príncipe.

—¿Qué paso entre ustedes? —inquirió Cho impaciente.

Harry se sonrojó, los ojos negros se achicaron con duda.

—N-nada.

—No me vengas con esas.

—Cho, creo que Draco es realmente extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas pero creo que esconde algo.

—Todos escondemos algo.

—Es diferente.

Cho se quedó pensativa un rato.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—No me responderá.

—Inténtalo y después cuéntame como estuvo el sexo de reconciliación —dijo la morena.

Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a su amiga.

—A veces eres tan tonta.

—Mira quien lo dice.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio volvieron al trabajo.

.

Ya tarde Harry hablo con el encargado acerca de la posibilidad de que Draco tocara en vivo unas cuantas noches a la semana, la persona se mostró receptiva y mando llamar al rubio para que tocara algo, Draco se sentó ante la multitud de comensales y empezó a tocar.

—Es bueno, no puedo creer que lo mantengamos lavando platos —dijo el encargado.

Harry asintió conforme.

—Déjalo tocar esta noche y después hablamos —le ordeno al moreno.

La velada resulto muy amena gracias a la música, todos parecían encantados por el joven rubio, incluyendo a cierta persona que pensaba: _así que aquí era donde te escondías Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Gracias a mESTEFANIAb y chiquita05 por comentar.


	7. La vida después de la muerte

**La vida después de la muerte**

El mausoleo de la familia Malfoy era elegante y lúgubre como todo lo relacionado con ellos. Pansy Parkinson estudiaba el recinto con una mirada triste, ese día gris había decidido visitar a su antiguo amigo y confidente Draco Malfoy, llevaba en la mano un libro de magia oscura, se sentó en un banco de piedra recordando la vez en la que le habían anunciado su muerte.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría creía Draco no fue miembro distinguido del ministerio ni heredo el puesto de su padre, el pequeño y prepotente rubio quiso ir a la academia de Aurores para convertirse en uno eso fue sin duda la mayor equivocación de su vida, en lugar de vivir tranquilamente busco los problemas o mejor dicho los problemas lo encontraron aquella noche en Croydon cuando atacaron a los traficantes de dragones, todo indicaba que los aurores tendrían ventaja llevando consigo al salvador del mundo mágico y a seis de los mejores de la academia, sin embargo los superaron en número y táctica cobrándose tres vidas entre ellas la de Draco, parecía mentira que después de sobrevivir a la segunda guerra mágica muriera a manos de bandidos.

Pansy levanto la cabeza cuando escucho sonidos de pasos acercarse, sonrió con un deje de burla al encontrar a Harry Potter con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano, el pobrecillo había pasado sus días culpándose de la muerte de Draco cosa que obviamente le satisfacía en gran manera a la morena.

—Auror Potter, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí —dijo Pansy condescendiente.

—Buenas tardes Parkinson —contesto Harry a su vez.

El moreno dejo las flores en la tumba de Draco y se sentó en el banco junto a la mujer.

—Escuche que te comprometiste con Ginebra, felicidades.

—Gracias.

La conversación se terminó ahí, esa pareja raramente hablaba si no estaba en medio el rubio para hacer de chaperón, era increíble la manera en la que cambiaron las cosas ente Draco y Harry cuando estuvieron juntos en la academia de aurores y después fueran elegidos para estar en el mismo escuadrón, Pansy se maravillaba cuando los veía charlar animadamente o hacerse bromas un tanto pesadas siempre cargadas de un poco de ironía y extraño resentimiento como antiguos enemigos que eran.

—¿Qué es ese libro? ¿Planeas algo indebido? —pregunto critico Harry.

Pansy cogió el libro que había dejado a un lado en el banco y se lo puso entre las piernas.

—No se apure auror es solo una novela romántica.

—No me tomes el pelo, ¿entonces porque tiene un pentagrama invertido en la cubierta?

—Gustos extraños de la autora, ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?

—Claro.

—Había una vez una pareja que se amaba infinitamente, vivían felices en una enorme mansión planeando tener una grande y hermosa familia, eran personas adineradas y de alto estatus social, como era de esperarse mucha gente los envidiaba por ello, una noche hubo un incendio provocado que arraso con toda la mansión y se cobró la vida de la muchacha.

»Tras la tragedia el hombre quedo destrozado al punto de la locura pues amaba demasiado a su pareja, debido a esto busco la manera de traerla de vuelta pero como sabes eso es imposible incluso con la magia más tenebrosa del mundo, por eso en lugar de esperarla en este mundo creo uno nuevo con el fin de estar juntos sacrificando su magia, su sangre y la de algunas personas más trasportándose a una dimensión paralela, tardo años en encontrarla pero en conclusión pudo estar con ella hasta el final de sus días.

—Es una historia interesante.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Probablemente lo sea, hay magos extraordinarios que logran infinidad de cosas, me parece que con ayuda de la magia se logra incluso la inmortalidad.

—Como con la piedra filosofal y… —a punto estuvo Harry de decir los horrocruxes, pero ese dato aún era un secreto por temor de que otros magos lo intentaran.

—Exactamente.

—No estarás pensando en intentarlo ¿verdad? Sé que amabas a Malfoy.

La morena rió con ganas.

—Que tonterías dices Draco era mi mejor amigo, además estaba locamente enamorado de ti —Pansy dijo eso ultimo con malicia.

Contrario a la reacción que la morena esperaba Harry permaneció en silencio, ella pensó que el auror le contestaría "¡Ja! Que broma más divertida" o algo por el estilo.

—¿Lo sabias? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Malfoy me lo dijo momentos antes de la redada en Croydon.

—Increíble y yo que siempre lo tache de cobarde y oscuro.

—A veces lo era, era bastante oscuro había días en los que no lo reconocía.

—Bueno Draco es muy diferente a como lo conocías, seguramente crees que solo era un niño mimado y pretencioso ¿no?

—La verdad sí.

—No te culpo él sabía cubrir las apariencias, como sea me retiro por hoy —dijo Pansy levantándose del banco.

—No intentes nada extraño.

—No se preocupe por eso auror Potter — "parece que alguien ya se me adelanto" pensó la muchacha para sus adentros.

Mientras Pansy salía del campo santo sintió que el libro que llevaba en la mano le pesaba una tonelada, un escalofrió la recorrió al pensar en la escena que acompañaba el haber encontrado ese libro, un pentagrama invertido en el suelo trazado con magia oscura, en cada una de las puntas un cadáver de magos desconocidos y en el centro el cuerpo de su querido amigo y compañero de Hogwarts acompañado del nombre de Draco.

—Me pregunto si estarán bien esos dos —se dijo la morena en voz baja, dolida porque dos de sus amigos la dejaran sola.

Harry observo a la muchacha marcharse.

* * *

Gracias a **Ginny Miau** y **chiquita05** por comentar.

Este capítulo es la clave en el desarrollo de la historia y creo que es donde se explican algunas cuestiones que se pudieron haber planteado, recordándoles también que en el Festival Top!Draco 2016 el máximo de capítulos que debe tener un fic es de 10 así que poco a poco nos acercamos al final, estaré actualizando seguido porque en este mes tengo que estudiar un montón para unos exámenes extraordinarios.  
Eso es todo, les mando un beso~

Pd: Les agradezco mucho el haber agregado este fic a sus favoritos, que lo siguieran y por supuesto que lo comentaran. Queridos lectores son maravillosos.


	8. Necesidades oscuras

**Necesidades oscuras**

Esa noche el cielo se veía espectacular, gracias a la ventisca de verano se podían ver las estrellas, Harry suspiro contento y un poco de vaho salió de su boca, el aire era fresco, después de escuchar tocar a Draco una vez más el moreno quiso arreglar las cosas con él y confesarle lo que sentía, aunque era bastante obvio nunca estaba de más ponerlo en palabras, ese era su plan hasta que se dio cuenta de que al rubio lo acompañaba otro hombre que parecía ser de la misma edad que Draco, alto, castaño y bastante atractivo aunque de lejos daba un aire a ratón de biblioteca, _seguro que ese tipo y Hermione se llevarían de maravilla_ , pensó Harry.

—Te busque por días, no tenía ni idea de que esto sería así —dijo el castaño.

Harry rápidamente se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, no era su intención espiar pero la burbuja en la que esos dos se encontraban era difícil de romper.

—¿Tu sabes algo de lo que está pasando? —pregunto el rubio, su voz parecía diferente.

—Por supuesto yo lo hice por ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Draco enojado.

—No podía soportar que te fueras de mi lado.

Harry se tapó la boca a tiempo para detener un grito de sorpresa, _no me digas que… ¿es un ex novio?_ Se preguntó el moreno de repente celoso, la espina se le calvo un poco más cuando vio a Draco sonreír, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

—Mira que eres tonto Theo, ¿podrías explicarme como paso todo esto?

—Claro vayamos a otro lado ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

—Te sorprenderías —dijo Draco divertido.

Harry observo a esos dos marchar. Cho que también había espiado la escena con toda intención esbozo una sonrisita y le dio una palmada a Harry.

—Parece que te han ganado —dijo la morena muy pagada de sí misma.

—De ninguna maldita manera —contesto Harry resuelto.

Cho suspiro, ser amiga de un chico como ese cansaba a veces.

—Bien.

Draco se sentó en la alfombra azul que empezaba a gustarle mucho y Theodore empezó con su relato de cómo había conseguido crear aquel mundo para que Draco pudiera vivir, el rubio se sintió profundamente conmovido y también aterrado ¿Por qué llegar a tal extremo por él? Buscar un libro de artes oscuras en el callejón nocturno, cometer asesinatos, jugar una vez más con magia negra y sobre todo dar tu vida y magia a cambio de una segunda oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos? Estoy seguro de que ir directo al más allá no me habría molestado —dijo el rubio mirando con intensidad a su compañero.

Theo se ensombreció.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —se quejó con voz dura.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos cayendo en la cuenta.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Dichas esas palabras el castaño se abalanzo sobre Draco sujetándolo contra el suelo con su cuerpo y aprisionando las manos pálidas a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, como era de esperarse el ojigris no opuso resistencia alguna debido a la sorpresa, había notado antes las señales pero eso era demasiado.

—Quería una segunda oportunidad, decírtelo e intentar algo contigo pero ¿Qué haces? Le confiesas tu amor al imbécil de Potter y luego vas y te mueres para salvarlo, actuar como héroe no es nada propio de ti —dijo el castaño con intensidad apretando el agarre en las muñecas del rubio.

—Theodore detente, me haces daño —se quejó Draco pero por toda respuesta recibió un bufido.

—Vi cuando te confesaste a él de la manera más increíble posible, lo acorralaste contra el escritorio y lo besaste a la fuerza utilizando con él tu típico arrastre de palabras, susurrándole al oído, diciendo su nombre, provocándolo y luego ese idiota cayendo ante ti pero después golpeándote…

Draco se quedó helado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él y no yo Draco? Se metía contigo todo el tiempo, te humillaba, prefería andar por ahí con sangres sucias y traidores ¿Qué te atrajo de él? ¿su heroísmo? ¿su fama? ¿su fuerza?

—¡Sí! Es todo eso y más, Harry Potter, él era luz y yo oscuridad, él podía hacerlo todo y yo no me cansaba de intentar superarlo —grito Draco.

Theodore se enojó aún más se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Draco, este los cerro con fuerza para evitar cualquier avance pero el castaño se abrió paso a mordidas hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo beso con fiereza inusual, bien dicen que tienes que tener más cuidado con los silenciosos y tranquilos, cuando Theo dejo los labios del rubio, él aprovecho para hablar.

—Cálmate Theo, tómatelo con serenidad —sugirió Draco.

—Serenidad mi trasero ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿eh? Primero el salvador del mundo mágico te roba de mi lado y ahora… ¡ese mocoso te mira como si fueras un dios!

Cuando el castaño encontró a Draco se había sentido inmensamente feliz pero no se esperó que al llegar a ese mundo hubiera un segundo Harry Potter mucho más joven, no decía nada de eso en el libro ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí Potter? Sirviéndoles cervezas a los comensales y paseándose como si fuera dueño de ese mundo que ¡él! Theodore Nott había creado y no solo eso sino que había notado la admiración y resolución en los ojos verdes cuando Draco estaba tocando el piano, le desespero tener que volver a competir por el rubio, pero esta vez no perdería.

En ese momento el timbre sonó insistentemente, era Harry Potter el que tocaba.

* * *

Gracias a **Ginny miau** y a **chiquita05** por comentar.


	9. La noche fría se convirtió en lluvia

**La noche fría se convirtió en lluvia**

Draco observo el rostro contraído por la ira de Theo, verlo en tal estado le causaba al rubio cierto dolor, después de todo ese chico que ahora estaba encima de él amenazándolo había sido su compañero de Slytherin, el muchacho retraído que siempre estaba metiendo las narices en los libros pero que era astuto e inteligente y hacia unas bromas geniales cuando él estaba deprimido, Theodore Nott era su mejor amigo. El rubio cerro los ojos y respiro profundo intentando pensar en algo para tranquilizar a un cazador que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a su presa.

—Theo estas precipitándote ¿no lo ves? El Harry Potter del que me enamore desapareció después de mi muerte, el niño que está aquí bueno…solo es un niño —dijo el rubio.

El castaño aflojo su agarre de las muñecas de Draco y empezó a pensar con más serenidad, se había descontrolado completamente y se sentía avergonzado por ello pero seguía sintiendo una extraña ira que no amainaba y el sonido del timbre no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

—Theodore, voy a abrir la puerta y le pediré a esa persona que se vaya, después podemos hablar los dos solos.

—Bien —respondió el aludido soltando a Draco.

.

La imagen que recibieron los ojos verdes no le agrado nada a Harry, Draco se veía pálido y un poco asustado, sus ropas estaban desarregladas y sus labios se veían maltratados.

—¿Qué trae por aquí Harry? —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Harry levanto las cejas.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto con cautela el menor.

—¡Ah! No es nada, vino de visita un amigo y estamos charlando, no quiero ser grosero pero preferiría que te fueras —contesto Draco con su voz fría.

El moreno se sintió un poco herido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora era tratado de aquella manera? Para ese hombre ¿no había significado nada aquel beso? Harry apretó los puños, no quería dejar las cosas así pero por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar, o tal vez…

.

Draco regreso encontrando al castaño un poco más calmado sentando en la alfombra, se sentó con él.

—No quiero darte un discurso, no eres un niño ni yo una persona madura, pienso que lo que hiciste fue increíble y lo aprecio pero también fue extremo y egoísta, no consideraste mis sentimientos y pensante solo en ti, Theo ¿no eras más listo?, probablemente creíste que yo estaría inmensamente agradecido y que correría a tus brazos aceptaría tus sentimientos y viviríamos felices por siempre ¿no es así?

—Si —respondió Theo con amargura.

—Pero yo nunca te vi de ese modo.

—Podrías empezar a hacerlo ahora.

La idea de estar con Theo no le gustaba nada a Draco no porque lo odiara pero no se imaginaba con él.

—No puedo, lo siento.

—No lo has intentado.

—Theo, enserio, no.

—¿Es por Potter? Tu mismo lo dijiste el niño que está aquí solo se parece en apariencia física a la persona de la que te enamoraste.

—No es por él, francamente estoy cansado hubiera preferido quedarme en el más allá.

El castaño se levantó, Draco retrocedió con precaución por si decidía atacarlo otra vez, ese gesto irrito a Theo quien se marchó sin decir una palabra.

.

La noche fría se convirtió en lluvia, en lo que Theo pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle es que probablemente cometió un error terrible, en el libro decía que para ellos ya no había posibilidad de un más allá cuando ambos murieran de causas naturales el mundo paralelo se desbarataría y sus almas se irían al limbo, el castaño se metió en un gran problema sin saber que las cosas terminarían así, distraído como estaba cruzo la acera sin mirar su entorno y sumido en sus pensamientos es como su vida termino, un terrible accidente. A veces la vida era una ridícula comedia llena de situaciones extrañas.

Gracias a **NightmareNess** y **chiquita05** por comentar, el siguiente es el ultimo cap~


	10. Tú haces el agua más cálida

**Tú haces el agua más cálida**

Harry intento refugiarse de la lluvia en la parte trasera de la casa de Draco, su naturaleza curiosa lo había obligado a quedarse durante la conversación que mantuvieron el castaño y el rubio, escuchando solo fragmentos de la conversación pues el ruido llegaba amortiguado a sus oídos. El moreno regreso a la entrada y toco el timbre una vez más.

Draco estaba agotado y escuchar el sonido del timbre le molesto, hasta que abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos recién conocidos ojos verdes de cachorro apaleado, sonrío un poco y dejo que Harry entrara a su casa.

—Draco, no entiendo en lo absoluto en lo que está pasando pero sé que en estos momentos te amo y si me parezco físicamente a la persona que tú amabas puedo ser esa persona para ti —dijo Harry en tono ahogado.

Los ojos grises se enternecieron y una sonrisa triste se instaló en los delgados labios.

—Harry aunque te parezcas a la persona a la que amaba antes, sé que son diferentes —contesto Draco.

El rubio puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Harry y lo atrajo hasta él para besarlo.

—Harry, ven aquí —pidió Draco cuando se separaron.

El mayor condujo a Harry hasta el baño de la casa y dejo que la tina se llenara de agua caliente, fue quitando prenda a prenda las ropas mojadas de Harry, el delgado y moreno cuerpo del muchacho se estremeció al sentir los dedos del rubio recorriendo su piel desnuda, el cuarto de color gris empezó a llenarse de vapor calentando a la pareja de forma agradable.

—Entra —dijo Draco señalando la bañera.

Harry obedeció y observo como el rubio vertió un líquido purpura en el agua de un olor lavanda, Draco empezó a quitarse las ropas también y se metió en el agua sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban, el espacio en la tina era reducido lo que permitía que las pieles mojadas se tocaran, el moreno empezó a acariciar la pierna derecha de Draco, tan larga y pálida, el rubio se comía con los ojos a Harry, un mar de emociones lo embargaran con una oleada de calor, para Draco su vida pasada le parecía ahora una mala broma, quería seguir viviendo de ese modo teniendo a su merced a ese muchacho atrevido y joven, una versión hermosa de Harry Potter.

—Draco —llamo el menor.

El rubio sonrío y se inclinó para besar los labios de Harry, cerró los ojos sintiéndolo todo, el moreno acaricio la espalda baja de Draco, sus caderas y por ultimo su trasero, el rubio mordisqueo el labio inferior de Harry, gimiendo por lo bajo, sintiendo aquellas adolescentes manos, apartando sus finos labios de la boca de Harry empezó a delinear con su lengua la clavícula de su compañero, las caricias, los besos y el calor del momento lo hicieron ponerse duro en cuestión de segundos, noto que Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Tomando la iniciativa, Draco levanto el cuerpo del muchacho y se posiciono debajo de él, sentados uno sobre el otro, dejando el trasero de Harry a su total disposición, el moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el hombro de Draco quien lo beso en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y bajo ambas manos para estimular el pene del menor, adoptando un papel pasivo y obediente Harry se dejaba hacer disfrutándolo todo, para cuando el rubio empezó a tocar su entrada el menor estaba ansioso y listo para el siguiente paso, esa sería su primera vez "recibiendo" y estaba emocionado, desde la llegada de Draco había empezado a experimentar un montón de cosas nuevas, desde la desdicha de no ser correspondido, las dudas, los celos y finalmente esto, la aceptación de los sentimientos y lo que podría decirse un inesperado final feliz o mejor dicho un comienzo.

Draco podía aprovecharse por completo de ese muchacho, aquel cuerpo pequeño y caliente rendido a su merced rogando entre gemidos que continuara más rápido, más duro, más salvaje. El muchacho había despertado al ser dominante que dormía en el interior del rubio, no había vuelta atrás ahora podía olvidarse de la guerra, del amor no correspondido, de Thodore Nott, con cada estocada todo lo que no fuera el interior de Harry Potter perdía sentido.

A Draco le encantaba tener a ese chico aunque siendo más claros parecía que Harry lo tenía a él, no importaba lo que siguiera a continuación, estaba listo para la nueva vida que seguía.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del fic, sin más por escribir ha sido un placer participar por segundo año consecutivo en el Festival Top! Draco, gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora y espero que les haya gustado.

¿Te gustaría leer mi primera participación? Puedes pasarte por **_Bonsái_** en mi cuenta de **Amor Yaoi.**

Les mando un beso~


End file.
